Extensible loading ramps of the kind used in pairs as supports for the wheels of vehicles to be transferred from one plane to another are well known to the art, for instance from Swedish Patent 8004947-1 (publication No. 423 223). In the case of these known ramps, the extensibility between the ramp sections is restricted by mutually co-acting devices provided on the ends of the upstanding side members of said ramp sections, as illustrated in FIG. 3 of Swedish Patent Application 8502266-3, for instance. These ramps are provided with sheet-metal and/or rod-like stop devices which engage one another when the ramp is extended to its maximum, therewith preventing further extension of the ramp.
These stop devices are directed in towards the carriageway on respective ramps and therewith are liable to present an obstacle to passage of the vehicles along said ramps. A more serious drawback, however, is that stop devices of this kind have caused accidents or have been the cause of accidents, since the stop devices are within reach of the personnel handling the ramp, and consequently are liable to cause squeezing, pinching or squashing of the hands and fingers, for instance when extending the ramp.